Komatsuna
|gr54rE824Do}} Komatsuna (小松菜) is an who mainly sings VOCALOID and anime songs. However many of her earlier covers, most of them anime songs have been taken down on Nico Nico Douga and a few are set on private. She keeps them in an extra Mylist. Komatsuna has a cute, feminine, soft and kind voice in the high range and is known for her beautiful vibrato. However she can easily go into or or mature ranges, when speaking as demonstrated in various voice acting tracks on koebu. On koebu, she earned the "Koebu Award 2010" for her "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis". Her most popular cover is of "Mami-san no Sentou Theme" with 604K views as of August 2013. She has now made a Vtuber persona on her Youtube Channel, and twitter, named Rina Komatsu. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on May 18, 2011) # (Released on May 20, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 22, 2012) # LOGiN (Aintops album) (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Euphoric Tears (Released on August 11, 2012) # Forever Love ∞ Infinity (Aintops album) (Released on October 28, 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # Qualia (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Release on May 10, 2015) }} Collaboration Units # Suitsuna (スイーツナ) with Suidousui # Tsunarin (つなりん) with Rin # Komarina (こまゆり) with Yurina List of Covered Songs (14th Lullaby) (D.Gray-man song) (2008.08.25) (Deleted) # "Ano Yume no Mukou he" (To Beyond That Dream) (Fullmetal Alchemist song) (2008.09.15) (Deleted) # "You" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) (2008.10.21) (Deleted) # "Innocent Starter" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha song) (2008.11.06) (Deleted) # "Mizu no Akashi" (Token of Water) (Kidou Senshi Gandamu SEED song) (2008.11.13) (Deleted) # "Fields of hope" (Kidou Senshi Gandamu SEED DESTINY song) (2008.11.28) (Deleted) # "Antoinette Blue" (D.Gray-man song) -Zero-sama mix- (2008.12.20日) (Deleted) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -Zero-sama mix- (2009.01.09) (Deleted) # "Cendrillon" feat. Komatsuna and Cabbage (2009.01.10) # "Regret Message" (2009.01.12) (Deleted) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -Ballad arrange- (2009.01.16) (Deleted) # "God knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) (2009.01.27) (Deleted) # "God knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) (2009.02.02) (Deleted) # "Higashi no Akatsuki, Nishi no Tasogare" (The Dawn in the East, the Dusk in the West) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2009.02.15) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Human Sacrifice Alice) (2009.02.17) (Deleted) # "Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo" (Hands Sealed with a Kiss) (D.Gray-man song) (2009.02.25) (Deleted) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affairs) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2009.03.14) # "Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo" (Hands Sealed with a Kiss) (D.Gray-man song) (2009.03.20) (Deleted) # "last cross" (Reborn! song) (2009.03.30) (Deleted) # "Motherland" (Fullmetal Alchemist song) (2009.04.06) (Deleted) # "Double Lariat" (2009.04.09) (Deleted) # "Uso" (Lie) (Fullmetal Alchemist song) (2009.04.14) (Deleted) # "Love Chronicle" (Mangetsu wo Sagashite song) (2009.04.27) (Deleted) # "Setsuna no Kioku" (Momentary Memories) (Reborn! song) (2009.05.04) (Deleted) # "Karma" (2009.05.18) # "Ao no Ether" (Blue Ether) (Macross F song) (2009.05.18) (Deleted) # "Tofu no Uta" (Tofu Song) (2009.05.25) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.06.01) (Deleted) # "Lion" (Macross F OP) feat. Komatsuna and Komugiko (2009.06.02) # "Tofu no Uta" (Tofu Song) -Piano ver.- (2009.06.02) (Deleted) # "Waratte Waratte" (Smile Smile) (2009.06.08) (Deleted) # "Tomoshibi" (Torch) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2009.06.18) # "Melodia" (2009.06.22) (Deleted) # "Tsubasa wo Kudasai" (Wings Please) (K-ON! song) (2009.07.03) (Deleted) # "from Y to Y" (2009.07.07) (Deleted) # "Untaunta de Tettette" (2009.07.10) (Deleted) # "Sakura Kiss" (Ouran Koukou Host Club song) (2009.07.21) (Deleted) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.07.29) (Private) # "blue bird" (2009.08.14) (Deleted) # "Mylist" -with an Extra- (2009.08.25) (Private) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.08.26) (Deleted) # "Yamato Nadeshiko, Saki Hokore" (Yamato Nadeshiko, Bloom Gloriously) (2009.08.28) # "magnet" feat. Komatsuna and Komugiko (2009.09.05) # "SparkRING" (2009.09.07) (Private) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (A Sky Who Is Being a Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) (2009.09.16) (Private) # "No Logic" (2009.09.21) (Deleted) # "Subete wa Kimi no Tame ni" feat. Komatsuna and Cabbage (2009.09.27) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2009.10.05) (Deleted) # "Puzzle" (2009.10.08) # "Kimi to Ochiru Sora ~ End Of The World ~" (You and the Falling Sky) (2009.10.25) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although Songs are Shapeless) (2009.11.03) (Deleted) # "1/6" (2009.11.16) # "Bye-Bye" (2009.12.02) # "Kiyoshi kono Yoru" (Silent Night) feat. Komatsuna and Suidousui (2009.12.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2009.12.24) # "Kagamine Hachi-Hachi Hana no Kassen" (Hachi-hachi Flowery Battle of Kagamines) feat. Komatsuna and Suidousui (2010.01.01) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2010.01.08) (Community only) # "Tower" (2010.01.09) # "Jibaku" (Suicide Bombing) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2010.01.11) # "clock lock works" (2010.01.18) # "Kurodenwa Tsunageteyo" (Connected by a Black Telephone) (2010.02.01) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) feat. Komatsuna and Yurina (2010.02.08) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of a Good-bye, Flowers) -ichi arrange- feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2010.02.13) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) (2010.02.27) (Deleted) # "Shiroi Yuki no princes wa" (The Snow White Princess is) -reupload- (2010.03.01) # "Dear" -remix- (2010.03.09) # "Jenga" (2010.03.13) # "Hito(ri)goto" (2010.03.18) # "Peke no Sukoshi Tanoshikunaru Jihou" (22 persons collab) (2010.04.30) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.04.30) # "Mini no Hairanai Monogatari" (The Story Mini doesn't Join) (Parody of "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari") (2010.05.05) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) feat. roro and guest singers (2010.05.13) # "Peko no Internet City" (Peko's Internet City) (20 persons collab) (2010.05.13) # "Ai no Melody" (Melody of Love) (2010.05.14) (Community only) # "Albino" (2010.05.19) # "Izayoi Namida" (Tear of the Sixteen-Night Moon) (Hakuouki OP) (2010.06.06) # "Harari" (Gently) (Hakuouki OP) (2010.06.12) # "Fukkireta" (Ochame Kinou) (2010.06.22) # "Akai Shinkirou" (Red Mirage) (Hakuouki OP) (2010.07.05) # "Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo" (Hands Sealed with a Kiss) (D.Gray-man song) (2010.07.18) (Deleted) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Oku Hanako-san "Utakata" CM" (Oku Hanako's "Bubble" CM) (2010.07.21) (Deleted) # "Onajiyou ni" (To the Similar) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2010.07.25) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2010.07.29) # "brave heart" (Digimon Adventure song) (2010.08.01) (Deleted) # "Adolescence" feat. Komatsuna and Amatsuki (2010.08.06) # "Mozaik Role" -Piano ver.- (2010.08.24) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Piano ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Izayoi Namida" (Tear of the Sixteen-Night Moon) (Hakuouki OP) -Meditative remix- (2010.08.26) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.08.26) # "Fire◎Flower" -Wanko ver.- (2010.08.30) # "Rolling Girl" -Piano ver.- (2010.09.30) # "Maikaze" (Dancing Wind) (Hakuouki OP) (2010.10.05) # "Yume, Tokidoki..." (Dreams, Sometimes...) (2010.11.10) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.12.14) (Community only) # "Hitori" (Alone) (2010.12.19) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Strong Gale) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2010.12.28) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2011.02.03) # "Kiniro no Corda OP & ED" (Golden Corda OP & ED) -Darako piano ver.- (2011.02.12) # "Symphony" (2011.02.15) # "No Logic" feat. Komatsuna, Kurokaze, MISAKI, Senra, Hyon and Yuuto (2011.02.19) # "proof of life" feat. Komatsuna and Yuuto (2011.02.24) # "Mami-san no Sentou Theme" (Mami's Battle Theme) (2011.03.07) # "Internet City" (2011.03.16) (Community only) # "Kokoro × Kokoro・Kiseki" (Heart × Heart・Miracle) feat. Komatsuna and Ponyo (2011.04.07) # "Pierrot" (2011.04.13) # "Mami-san no Sentou Theme" (Mami's Battle Theme) -TAM violin ver.- (2011.04.18) # "CORE PRIDE" (Ao no Exorcist OP) -Original key mix- (2011.06.22) (Community only) # "CORE PRIDE" (Ao no Exorcist OP) (2011.06.22) (Community only) # "Futatsu no Monogatari" (The Story of Us Two) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2011.07.19) # "Googoo" (2011.07.27) # "Yumeoibito" (Dream Chaser) (2011.08.07) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.10) # "Hikari no Senritsu" (Melody of the Light) (Kalafina song) (2011.11.01) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) -Piano ver.- (2011.11.10) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Komatsuna and Ramesses II (2011.11.22) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) (2011.11.30) (Community only) # "Credens justitiam" (Mami-san no Theme) (2011.12.24) # "Shounen yo Ware ni Kaere" (Boys Come Back to Me) (Mawaru Penguindrum OP) (2011.12.28) (Community only) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat The Rice Special) (2012.01.06) # "Departures ~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" (Departures ~ A Love Song for You ~) (Guilty Crown ED) (2012.01.23) (Community only) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.08) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, it's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2012.02.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, it's a Wonderful Cat's Life) -Non economy mode ver.- feat. Komatsuna and Rin (2012.02.14) (Community only) # "Tower" (2012.03.05) # "Euterpe" (Guilty Crown insert song) (2012.03.30) # "The Everlasting Guilty Crown" (Guilty Crown OP) (2012.03.30) (Community only) # "Burning Fire!" (Touhou) (2012.04.09) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (Being Here) feat. yu-k@ and guest singers (2012.04.14) # "Nee" (Hey) (Hiiro no Kakera OP) (2012.05.02) (Community only) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (J-Anime songs godly songs festival) (2012.05.07) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (J-Anime songs godly songs festival) (2012.05.07) (Deleted) # "Chase the world" (Accel World OP) (2012.05.13) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.28) # "Kisaragi Attention" -Guitar arrange- (2012.06.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.07.17) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) feat. Komatsuna, roro and Rin (2012.07.30) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" (Love is a Fickle Illusion) -Girl's Edition- feat. Komatsuna, Kiki, *Nano, Dazbee, Sana, pe Яoco, Sakuno and Emi (2012.08.05) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2012.08.25) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou" (Your Love will Surely Skyrocket) feat. Komatsuna, Dazbee, Ali, MAM, kana, Kiki, Yuki Yucky, Mes and ｎｏｎ (2012.11.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.12.02) # "Dare demo Ii kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna Go Out with Somebody) (2012.12.10) # "Khmer Gensei Seigaku" (The Khmers' Saint String Chant) (Touhou) (2013.01.04) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" feat. Komatsuna, Noco, nayuta, Shuiro, Uron, YNG, Himeringo and Chii (2013.01.19) # "Kane wo Narashite" (Ring a Bell) (2013.03.29) # "Gensou Satisfaction" (Illusion Satisfaction) (2013.04.19) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Someday Smile, Always Smile) (2013.06.29) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.08.30) # "Kantai Idol Aratame Nisengen" (a a Kancolle doujin song) (2014.01.19) # "Silver Sky" (a Arpeggio of Blue Steel insert song) (2014.10.19) # "Boku ja Dame Desu ka." (Dub Scene) (2014.10.29) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.30) # "Hey World" (DanMachi OP) -TV size- (2015.04.20) # "Lapis Lazuli" (Arslan Senki ED) (2015.05.09) # "Hey World" (DanMachi OP) (2015.06.04) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (2015.06.07) # "Halloween Night Party" feat. YNG, Komatsuna, LIQU@., shack, Namukari, peЯoco., and Yuuka (2016.10.29) }} Songs on koebu Discography Gallery -✽ Xmas edition ✽- |Komatsuna rolling girl 13580916.png|Komatsuna as seen in her cover of "Rolling Girl" |Komatsuna koebu.png|Komatsuna as seen in koebu |Komatsuna community.png|Komatsuna as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |Koi wa Kimagure Illusion girls edition 29600150.png|From left to right: Top row: Kiki, *Nano, Dazbee Middle row: Sana, pe Яoco Bottom row: Komatsuna, Sakuno and Emi as seen in their cover of "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" -Girls edition- |T komat.png|Komatsuna as seen in the the }} Trivia * Her name "Komatsuna" is some kind of vegetable. * She lives in Aichi prefecture. * In her s, she either takes on song requests, does chitchatting or plays games. She has already played Tetris online, games of the Escape the room genre, deconstruction games, Mario Kart for Wii (VS CPU), Ao Oni ver. 6.16 and 6.23 and currently Ruina Haito no Monogatari.Komatsuna's Nico Nico Douga community information * She is gemini and has blood type B. * She is an otaku and loves anime, manga and gaming. She also likes watching movies and singing.Komatsuna's website profile * Her equipment is a UA-4FX I/F, a　RODE NT1-A microphone, a RODE NT3 microphone for s and an　ART TUBE MP amplifyier. * She is in university.Komatsuna's koebu profile * Her first love was when she was in nursery school.Komatsuna's The Interviews answer on her first love * Her favorite ice cream is Waffle Corn Vanilla.Komatsuna's The Interviews answer on her favorite ice cream External Links * Twitter * Twitter profile * Blog * koebu * Website * mixi * mixi community * The Interviews * Nico Nico Pedia Category:Loli